Fencing is used by businesses and homeowners to create boundaries, protect property, keep children and pets within a safe enclosure, and add ornamentation to existing landscape features. Fencing is manufactured in a great variety of styles and types using a wide selection of materials. Two of the most common types are chain link fence, that consists of a galvanized steel mesh supported by steel pipes, and wood stockade fencing, that consists of wood planks supported by wood posts and framing.
Although these types of fencing are extremely functional and durable, they can also be unattractive. To replace these existing fences with an alternative fence style that is more attractive and perhaps less functional is labor intensive and usually cost prohibitive. Therefore, a need exists for a means to improve the appearance and function of preexisting fencing.
An innovative landscape fence cover is described herein that improves the appearance and function of preexisting fencing. The landscape fence cover is suspended from the upper edge of the preexisting fence and is formed of multiple panels that are provided with aesthetically pleasing indicia and/or textures. The indicia may depict a landscape such as a seascape or mountain range, may simulate other fencing styles such as wood planks or fieldstone, or may be single, or multi-colored in muted or vibrant colors. Texture may be added to add to the appearance of the indicia. For example, wood grain texture may be added to a simulated wood panel fence. These panels improve the appearance of existing fencing, provide a wind break, and insure privacy.
The panels can be formed in differing widths, heights, and include corner sections to fully cover one side of the preexisting fence, regardless of its size. The top edge of each panel is folded back on itself to form a generally U-shaped hook, that is used to hang the panel from the upper edge of the preexisting fence.
In use, a first panel is suspended from upper edge of the preexisting fence so that it overlies the upper edge, and completely covers a portion of one face of the fence from the upper edge to the ground. Subsequent panels are then suspended and reside generally side-by-side with the first panel except at the adjacent vertical edges. In these regions, the leading vertical edge of subsequent panels overlies the trailing vertical edge of previously suspended panels. In the preferred embodiment, respective adjacent vertical edges overlap each other approximately 6 inches. This overlap insures a uniform appearance to the fence cover and insures the privacy of the user by eliminating spaces between panels.
Each panel is secured to the fence using an attachment means that may be, for example, self-locking plastic ties that pass through the panel to surround the fence support post.